This invention relates generally to clamping assemblies, and more particularly to a locking clamp assembly for attaching separate parts, such as a hose to a fitting.
This invention is in the same general field as conventional clamping assemblies having a flexible metal or rigid plastic band which has a series of indentations or openings formed in the band, along the length of the band, at one of its ends. Mounted on an end of the band is a housing having a channel which receives the free end of the band therethrough. The channel also receives therein a screw having a threaded portion with a plurality threads which threadably engage the indentations of the band so that upon turning of the screw, the band tightens around the hose or tubular members extending into the band so as to secure them together.
A disadvantage associated with the aforementioned clamping assembly is that the screw has a tendency to back off (i.e., become loose) after a period of time. Thus, there is a risk that the clamping assembly will loosen and the hose or parts which are attached will come apart. In this prior art clamping assembly, there is no means of ensuring that the screw is maintained in its tightened position.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior clamping assemblies by providing a locking clamp assembly comprising a circular band of flexible material having first and second free end portions and a series of indentations formed in the band along the length of the band at the first end portion. A housing is mounted on the second end portion of the band and has a channel formed therein which receives the first end portion of the band therethrough. A screw, disposed within the channel, has a threaded portion with a plurality threads which are received in the indentations of the first end portion of the band for holding the first end portion in a fixed relation with respect to the housing. The screw is turned for tightening and loosening the band by decreasing and increasing the circumferential extent thereof. A locking device releasably locks the screw to the housing in a position wherein the screw is prohibited from turning thereby preventing further tightening or loosening of the band.
Among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of a locking clamp assembly for clamping separate hose parts together which is designed to maintain a consistent clamping force even after an extended period of time; the provision of such a clamp assembly having releasable locking means which may be selectively locked for preventing the over tightening or unwanted loosening of the clamp assembly; and the provision of such a clamp assembly which is of simple construction and easy to use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.